The Perfect 10
by Calygirl205
Summary: this is my story on Summer's perfect 10. takes place after Brother's keeper.


**The Perfect 10**

**An: takes place after the conversation between Dr.K and Summer about Dillon and Scott. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

It had been a long day for Summer, Dillon had turned evil not once but twice today and he had tossed her much like a ragdoll. Earlier in the day Dr. K had confronted her with a dilemma. Apparently to Dr. K, Summer had fallen for the red ranger who could give her solid security but at the same time she had fallen for the tortured and mysterious bad boy, ranger black.

Summer knew that deep down she did feel something for both. Dr. K had asked her who she thought was the 9 and who was the perfect 10. Honestly it was hard to choose between the two because she liked Scott since the day she saved him in the wasteland that fateful day but she liked Dillon since the day he saved her from being destroyed on the one year anniversary of being in the dome.

Summer walked down to get herself a glass of milk before she went to bed for the night. When she got to the fridge, she found Dr. K in the kitchen eating some leftovers from dinner earlier that night. Dr. K was once again wearing the little dog slippers and her alphabet flannel nightgown that she had worn previously when Dillon first turned on them. Granted Summer was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of black night pants with thin yellow strips. She smiled when Dr. K saw her and Summer got her milk silently. She drank the milk quickly and put her cup in the sink. She walked out of the kitchen and walked up to her room smiling. When she got to the top of the stairs she saw Dillon standing outside his bedroom door out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Dillon," Summer spoke gently.

"Hey, what are you still doing up, everyone else is asleep well except us and Doc." Dillon asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind right now." Summer replied. Summer walked into her bedroom but left her door open knowing that their conversation wasn't over. As if on cue Dillon walked up to her door and stood in the doorway.

"Well, what's on your mind?" Dillon asked

"Just about what's been happening over the past few days, especially what's been happening to you." Summer replied sadly.

"You're worried about me aren't you?" Dillon asked with his trademark smirk.

"Of course, your part of this team, we all worry about you." Summer retorted.

"True, but you worry more than the others. You can't lie to me, Summer." Dillon told her as he switched sides of the doorframe.

"What are you implying Mr.?" Summer asked smiling.

"I'm implying that maybe you… oh I don't know… maybe you like me?" Dillon smirked.

"Why would you think that?" Summer questioned with a small blush starting to form.

"You're kidding me right? I've seen the way you look at me, Summer." He told her.

"So what if I do? I'm sure you could care less about what I think about you." Summer replied looking down at her hands sitting on her lap.

She shifted slightly on her bed as Dillon walked in her room and closed the door behind him quietly.

"Can I tell you a little secret between us?" Dillon whispered as he sat on her bed directly across from her.

"Go for it." Summer replied not looking at Dillon. Dillon grabbed both of her hands and held them gently.

"I do care what you think. I would love it if you would stop hiding in a shell and just tell me how you feel because I want to be with you, even if it's the last thing I do." Dillon whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing and she looked up to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were watering and she just wanted to burst out in tears. Dillon saw her tears and took his thumbs to wipe them away. Summer shifted herself so she could rest her head on Dillon's shoulder.

"You are serious aren't you?" Summer asked after a short silence as she dried the tears.

"Yeah, I love you Summer." Dillon smiled.

"I love you too." Summer smiled up at him.

Dillon then kissed her sweetly never wanting to let her go. Summer thought to herself, "_Dillon's my perfect 10."_

The next day Summer was the happiest person in the garage and only Dillon knew why. Last night Dillon had kissed her and she couldn't wait to get the chance to be with him again. They would more than likely get together after the others went to bed but that was between them.

**Summer's POV**

I walked into the lab to see Dr. K. When I got there I was glad to see that Dr. K was the only one in there. She walked in gradually and I walked up to her quietly.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" I asked her smiling.

"Sure, but I don't have long." Dr. K replied.

"I just wanted to say that Dillon's the perfect 10." I told her as I smiled and walked out of the lab leaving Dr. K with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**AN: So it didn't come out how I planned but I don't think it was that bad. Please review! **


End file.
